SI KEMBAR
by KimYcha Kyuu
Summary: Sekuel dari ff ANAK KU / Jaejoong kesal pada Suaminya... gak tau mau bikin summary kayak apa, GS, YunJaeSuMinBum


SI KEMBAR

.

.

Disclaimer : Tuhan, Orang tua mereka

Genre : Family

rate : T

Cast : YunjaeSuMinBum

warning : GS for Jaema, banyak typo, yang nulis ngasal, dll.

.

ff ini adalah sekuel dari ff ANAK KU, mian ne jika tidak memuaskan.

.

.

Di kamar YunJae...

"Changmin... Kibum..."

Yunho mecubit-cubit kecil pipi kedua bayinya, Changmin menggeliat kecil merasa tidurnya terganggu,

twew! Yunho lagi-lagi mencubit pipi Changmin dengan gemas,

Oeee... Oeee...

Changmin menangis sekencang-kencagnya, dan hanya butuh waktu 5 detik sebelum akhirnya Kibum ikut terbangun dan menangis juga,

"Boo... " teriak Yunho,

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mencuci botol susu si kembar ketika suara tangisan Changmin terdengar, di susul kemudian tangis Kibum, entah apa lagi yang di lakukan suaminya yang Pabo itu pada kedua anak kembarnya itu,

"Boo... " suara teriakan Yunho terdengar lagi,

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat, baru 10 menit yang lalu kedua jung kecil itu terlelap, Jung kecil? ya! mereka telah memutuskan untuk membiarkan kedua buah hatinya sendiri yang memilih ketika besar nanti,

Oeeee... Oeeee...

"apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada aegya?" tanya Jaejoong begitu sampai di lantai atas,

Yunho tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah,

"Aigo... anak umma kenapa bangun eoh?" Jaejoong meraih Kibum dalam gendongannya dan mengelus-elus pipi Changmin yang langsung diam begitu merasakan belaian sang Umma,

"dia anak ku juga boo... " Yunho tak terima istrinya mengklaim kedua putranya seorang diri, TIDAK! inikan hasil kerja keras mereka bersama,

tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak menggubris suaminya, masih tetap asyik sama si kembar yang kini mulai tertawa-tawa kecil,

Yunho menatap si kembar dengan tatapan cemburu, "Boo, aku juga butuh perhatian... " Yunho merengek,

oh God! apa lagi sekarang? suaminya merengek? Jaejoong merasa punya tiga bayi sekarang,

"Boo... "

kening Jaejoong berkedut kesal, "Keluar kau sebelum aku melempar mu dengan boksnya Bummie... " Bentak Jaejoong membuat Yunho merinding, sedang Changmin malah tertawa-tawa melahst sang Umma membentak Appanya,

"senang eoh?" Yunho menoel pipi Changmin yang sedang tertawa, Kibum sudah hampir terlelap lagi dalam gendongan Ummanya,

.

.

sudah dua bulan sejak Jaejoong dan si kembar di bawa pulang kerumah, dan sejak itu pula Jung Yunho cuti dari pekerjaannya, meskipun perusahaan itu milik keluarganya tapi yang namanya pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan,

"Yunie... berhenti mengganggu aegya... " omel Jaejoong ketika lagi-lagi menemukan suaminya tengah menoel-noel pipi si kembar yang sedang terlelap,

"boo... "

"kalau kau besok tidak juga masuk kantor, aku dan aegya akan keluar dari rumah ini!" ancam Jaejoong

"tapi boo... "

"dan aku dan aegya cuma mau makan dari uang hasil kerja keras mu!"

"boo... "

"apa lagi? ayolah bear... tidak sadarkah kau bahwa keberadaan mu di sini bukanya membantu ku kau malah membuat ku semakin repot?" Jaejoong mulai emosi,

"okey, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"apa itu?"

"aegya harus ikut kekantor!"

Jaejoong melotot "Jung Yunho, nanti malam kau tidur di SOFA!" kata Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan pada kata SOFA,

"Yak, kenapa bisa begitu?" jelas Yunho tidak terima kalau harus tidur di sofa, bagaimana juga nasip Yunho kecil di bawah sana? TIDAk! dia todak terima,

"tentu saja bisa "

" boo kau tega pada ku?" Yunho menatap Istrinya memelas, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tak menanggapinya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus tidur di sofa. _poor yunho_

.

.

Junsu datang berkunjung ke rumah YunJae untuk menengok si kembar Jung,

"noona, boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Junsu

"tentu!"

tangan junsu terulur hendak menggendong Kibum,

"apa yang hendak kau lakukan Kim Dolphin?"

Suara Yunho dari pintu masuk menghentikan tangan Junsu di udara, "tentu saja mau menggendong keponakan ku!"

"siapa yanf memberimu ijin menyentuh anak ku?"

"Jae noona!" Junsu menunjuk Jaejoong yang tengah menatap Yunho dengan sinis,

"boo, kan su-"

"kan sudah ku bilang kau harus kerja, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini tuan Jung?"

"aku merindukan anak ku boo... apa itu salah?"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal sambil menatap suaminya yang tengah menimang-nimang Changmin, "tidak salah kalau saja rasa rindumu itu wajar, tapi... ugh! bahkan kau baru satu jam berpisah dari mereka!"

Yunho terlihat tak peduli malah asyik dengan Changmin dan Kibum, Junsu? jangan di tanya, dia sedang pundung di pojokan karna kakak iparnya sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya menggendong si kembar.

.

.

Malam harinya, Yunho menatap punggung istrinya yang kini tengah tidur sambil memunggunginya, Yunho menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya,

"boo... " Yunho memeluk tubuh boojae nya dari belakang. Jaejoong malah semakin menyamankan dirinya pada guling yang tengah di peluknya,

"kau masih marah pada ku?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong tetap diam.

"Mian ne... "

Hening! Jaejoong tetap tak menjawab.

Tak mendapat respon dari sang istri Yunho jadi gemas sendiri, di susupkannya wajahnya di sela-sela leher sang istri dan-

"Yun... aku capek, mau tidur!"

-berhasil, akhirnya Jaejoong meresponnya.

"mian... "

"ne, sudahlah ayo tidur "

"Jeongmal saranghae boojaejoongie... "

"nado yunie baer... "

"Errrrr... boo bagaimana kalo kita buat dongsaeng untuk-"

Jduakkkk!

dan berakhirlah dengan Jung Yunho yang terjungkal dari tempat tidur akibat pukulan dari istrinya tercinta. lagi-lagi _poor Yunho_

_._

_._

_._

END


End file.
